vs_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Arc 1: The Kidnapping of Rae Nanahara
The following arc is currently on-going. The Kaisuri Ordeal Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow Rae Nanahara, Saikyo Kawanami, and Kikyo Kaisuri all faced their own threats of capture, but none yet realized just how similar their stories were. After becoming the new Archon, Vrandis learned that mercenaries had been targeting the three. Saikyo and Kikyo were easy enough to figure out. Saikyo was the last remaining clanmember of the Kawanami, who had been massacred by the Kaisuri, so there would be high reward for her capture. But an even higher reward would be for Kikyo, the daughter of the late Akumo Kaisuri and old leader of the clan who had committed patricide after discovering her father’s human trafficking business. But Rae Nanahara’s bounty was still shrouded in mystery. To ensure the safety of his members, Vrandis appointed each of the girls their own personal guard detail. Saikyo was given Beckett Blackmayne, Kikyo was given Orisic Southway, and Rae was given her boyfriend, Zari’to Honi. The three were told not to venture anywhere without their guard. Over time, Saikyo and Beckett grew closer and forged a relationship, staying glued to one another everywhere they went. Kikyo kept mostly to the Sanctum, opting to spend her time with Meara Carmine instead. But Rae was determined to find those who hunted her. Rae sought out her contacts around Hydaelyn to investigate her mercenaries. After some time, she finally received some information. Word was that the leader of the group, a Lalafell, had been staying at the Quicksands. Realizing that she was probably being watched, she disguised herself as a courtesan - a common sight around that area. She and Honi planned to stalk out their target. The intel was good, and they pursued the Lalafel mercenary leader into the Goblet. But upon arriving to the Goblet, the group had been ambushed by a number of Kaisuri mercenaries who were using the mercenary leader unknowing as bait. It turns out that the Kaisuri had been pursuing her as well in an attempt to take over her company, the Emerald Trust, by force. The hapless Lalafel was disposed of and in the ensuing melee with Rae and Honi, over half of the Kaisuri hitmen got beat by Honi, including their leader and lieutenant. The remaining hitmen managed to get away with Rae, tail between their legs. They threw her into a crate, made way for the airships, and flew off to locations unknown. Quick Summary: # Rae, Saikyo, and Kikyo have all been targeted by the Kaisuri and given guards. # Rae and her guard, Honi, went to Ul'dah after a contact told her that the mercenaries were there. # Rae and Honi were ambushed by Kaisuri mercenaries. # Honi defeated nearly all of the men, but they still managed to kidnap and escape with Rae. # Rae is currently being held hostage and was last seen being transported via airship in a crate. Trust None When Rae finally awoke, she found herself locked in her bedroom at the Emerald Trust. All items that could be used as a weapon had been removed from both her room and her person, leaving her completely at the will of her captors. She had been a bit bruised from the ordeal, but her mind was swimming from the sleeping agent the Kaisuri mercenaries had given her to keep her silent during transport. An undercover Kaisuri known as Kento Hoshimura was in the room, acting as her personal guard. Kento explained to Rae that Kiyotaka Kaisuri, the new leader of the clan after his father’s death, was waiting to meet with her. Rae soon learned that her company had been taken over and none of her family were anywhere to be seen. After getting changed into a more presentable outfit, Kento led Rae into the meeting room where Kiyotaka sat in waiting. The two began to discuss the events that had transpired during her absence while Kento served them tea. While Rae had been with the Vanguard, the Kaisuri had taken over the Emerald Trust but were unable to fully lay claim to their assets without her since Rae stood to be the heir of the company. Her people had been locked away in an unknown location in the building and the Kaisuri were at the ready to massacre them all on sight. Kiyotaka explained that the violent nature of their actions were all methods that his late father instilled on the clan. His advisors would not allow him to call off the forged merger, but he had convinced them to allow him to try an alternative method. If the Emerald Trust and the Kaisuri were to form a union through marriage, both families would become one and both become richer after the ceremony. Kiyotaka was offering himself as a husband to Rae in exchange for saving the lives of her family. With little choice in the matter, she accepted, though her heart ached as she thought of Honi. As the meeting ended and Kento moved to return Rae to her room, Kiyotaka made one last offer to Rae. He offered to have Kento fetch whatever she needed from the Vanguard Sanctum, revealing he was aware of her hiding place. After rejecting, Kiyotaka warned her that only he and Kento knew about the Vanguard and advised her against mentioning them to any other Kaisuri members who might pay her visit. Rae agreed. After the meeting, Kento returned Rae to her room with the mission to tend to her every need. The two spoke for some time after Kento revealed that her loyalty lies only in Kiyotaka and his goals. Rae asked her questions about Kiyotaka and his vision for the Kaisuri. Kento explained that he aimed to clean the Kaisuri’s bad reputation and pull them out of their black market dealings in Kugane, but also knew the precarious position he was in. He had to oblige to his advisors to some degree before he could gain enough of their respect to make such massive changes. After some time, Rae began to grow sympathetic towards their cause, but she still felt weighed down by the depression over her situation as she laid to sleep. Quick Summary: # Rae woke up a hostage in her own home that the Kaisuri had taken over. # The Kaisuri aims to assimilate with the Emerald Trust, even if it means by bloodshed # Kiyotaka offered to marry her as an alternative to a massacre. # Rae accepted the marriage proposal to save her people but her mind was on Honi. # Kiyotaka revealed he knew about the Vanguard but kept it from his clan. Logging Plans At the Sanctum manor, Saikyo was having a late breakfast when Honi and Miwa arrived into the bar area. Honi was disheveled, having not slept and been on a constant search for Rae since the day of her disappearance. This sparked a small conversation between the three which soon turned south as Honi revealed that Rae had been captured. He had assumed that his messenger bird had arrived to the Sanctum doors but, if it had, Saikyo had not been informed. Enraged but primarily concerned for Rae's well-being, Saikyo brought Honi and Miwa to the manor's hidden planning room to go over the events that had transpired. Honi revealed all the events that had happened at the Quicksands and Goblet, leading to Rae's inevitable kidnapping by airship. Saikyo used the map table to pin-point the locations that Rae had last been spotted while Miwa absorbed the information, knowing full well that she would be among those called upon to partake in the missions pertaining to this. Honi revealed that the airship had been tracked by his Maelstrom squadron as far as Shirogane before the trail went cold. With everything on the table, Saikyo declared that she would send a squad of Vanguards to Ul'dah's airship landing herself to find documentation of who the ship belonged to. She informed them that there should be log books indicating which ships were rented or ported at the landing there. Those logs should have a name or company either associated with or renting the vessel used. By the meeting's end, Saikyo directed Honi to get rest. She swore to him that she would send him word the moment she received any information, but she suspected a fight will most likely break out once more and that he needed to be in top physical condition for such. Not suspecting he would sleep well, Honi reluctantly agreed but also said he would send word to his squadron to push for whatever information they could get from the Brass Blades of Ul'dah. After Honi finally left to retire in his bunk, Miwa and Saikyo stepped out of the room to find the de-glamoured Auina. After a bit of convincing, Saikyo eventually accepted that the Viera standing before her was, in fact, the same Auina she had known before. Saikyo gave Auina a small warning that there would be a mission incoming the following day. As she retired back to the planning room to finish arrangements, Miwa and Auina spoke, resulting in Miwa explaining the dire situation to the other Viera. Quick Summary: # Saikyo and Miwa were informed by Honi as to what all happened with him and Rae in Ul'dah. # Saikyo began making preparations for a mission to examine the Airship Landing logbooks for the following day. # Auina revealed herself to have been a Viera in a Hyur glamour. # Miwa revealed what happened with Rae and Honi to Auina. Clear of Landing With preparations for the mission complete, Saikyo calls over linkpearl for all available Vanguard hands to arrive at the basement’s hidden planning room. Kikyo, Saranbaatar, Lyra, Auina, and Miwa all answered the call and the group sat around the round table to go over specifics of what was to come. After a thorough explanation of the events, the plan was set to travel to the Ul’dah Airship Landing and ask about the airship taken the day of the kidnapping. Members in the round offered their own means of support - Saranbaatar by suggesting speaking with his local contacts and Auina by suggesting attempting to track the ship’s Aether using her keen senses. Saikyo turned no idea away, only asking that those options be utilized at the appropriate times. With all in agreement, the group rose for an armor and weapons inspection before making way via the company airship to Ul’dah. Upon arriving at the Landing, the group spread out to begin questioning. While Saikyo and Saranbaatar came back empty handed, everybody else in the group managed to get valuable intel. Auina informed the group that a tall, Raen male was leading the group and wore a family crest depicting a Hingan gold coin. Miwa interjected after, sharing that the man supposed had been referred to as “Lord” and something starting with a “K.” This information immediately troubled Kikyo though as she informed the group that she believed the man to be her younger brother, Kiyotaka. Kaisuri. Auina and Saranbaatar were filled with questions and speculations. Auina spoke warnings of Kiyotaka’s authority and position, suggesting that his position could bring down trouble on the head of the Sanctum. Saranbaatar argued heavily for the execution of Kiyotaka regardless, suggesting that the council of the Kaisuri would be too distracted battling each other over who would gain rightful lead after his death. Miwa voiced concern though, knowing that killing a high authority would prove itself difficult enough bar the consequences. Lyra came forward next, offering the information she had gathered. Two ships had arrived in the early day of the kidnapping, both belonging to the Emerald Trust. Saikyo drew the conclusion that the Kaisuri had already seized the Emerald Trust assets and properties. Kikyo, addressing Auina’s prior concerns, explained that the Kaisuri did not possessing any governmental positions to her knowledge. However, were heavily involved in the trade business - both sanctioned and black market. She also warned that they were in possession of a strong army of their own, threatening harsh retaliation to any who would harm them. Saikyo backed up the claim, using her own family’s extinction as an example of their strength and history of bloodshed. Saran grew visibly upset by the revelations, to which Lyra moved in to try and calm him. . Kikyo pushed forward, revealing the last bit of intel. Her interrogations had suggested that a few displaced members of the Trust had taken up work at the North, South, and East Hammers in Hammerlea. Auina, at this point, suggested enlisting the help of an outside criminal syndicate. She proposed the option of having the two war with one another, but not many of the group seemed keen on the idea of strengthening one criminal group in exchange for the dismantlement of another. Reigning the group back in, Lyra pushed the group to make way for Hammerlea. Saikyo gratefully took Lyra’s given opportunity to focus the Vanguards back on the mission and lead the group for the Gate of the Sultana. Quick Summary: # Saikyo summons Saranbaatar, Lyra, Miwa, Auina, and Kikyo for an intel mission to Ul'dah to find information about Rae's kidnapping. # The group asks around the Airship Landing in Ul'dah # They learn that the Kaisuri have taken over the Emerald Trust in Shirogane and are the ones who kidnapped Rae. # The Vanguards depart from the Landing to Hammerlea after learning some displaced Trust members are working at the Hammers. Hammerlea Time Taking to their mounts, the six rode across Western Thanalan to the Hammers. As Auina stood guard to avoid ambush, the group spread around the East Hammer to find any Trust members. It didn’t take very long for Miwa to spot a peculiar looking Hyur wearing an insignia around his neck. At first, the man was frightening by Saranbaatar’s method of interrogation. Saranbaatar chose a more brutal approach, declaring that Kikyo was a Kaisuri and threatening the man to speak with them. But once the man attempted to flee and was promptly tackled by Saranbaatar and Lyra, he finally began to speak with them. He revealed that the groups conclusions had been correct - the Emerald Trust had been taken over by the Kaisuri with Kiyotaka in charge. He went on to further explain the situation. After staying in close contact with the merchants of the Akanezaka Market Strip, he had learned that Rae had been taken back to the Trust. She had met with Kiyotaka to make an arrangement of sorts. Based off the purchasing history that the Kaisuri had done down on the market, he deduced that they were planning for a wedding between the two to merge the businesses. At this point, Auina heard the footsteps and bowstrings of an ambush. Informing the group ahead of time, all the Vanguards were able to prepare and protect the man from the attack. Fifteen Kaisuri mercenaries flooded the scene with poisoned weapons, aiming to kill everybody on sight. The battle raged on for some time, wounding many of the Vanguards but Saranbaatar and Saikyo stuck to the background, tending to as many injuries as they could. By the end of the struggle, the party of six stood victorious, though not unscathed. A venomous poison had begun to course through those who had been hurt, regardless of the magics of their healers. Kikyo moved forward to pass out the antidotes to the poisons as Saranbaatar and Auina began to loot the corpses of the mercenaries. Saranbaatar discovered a sea vessel docking permit from one of the bodies and handed it off to Saikyo. She promised to investigate the lead further. After, Kikyo and Saranbaatar discussed the need for an alchemist within the Vanguard to produce more of the antidotes in case they became poisoned again. But the conversation between the two shifted towards Kiyotaka. Kikyo showed hesitation about the idea of having her brother killed. Kikyo shared with him that Kiyotaka was only in the position because she had murdered her father after finding out about his human trafficking businesses and that Kiyotaka was a kind man when she knew him. Saranbaatar warned her that it was a high possibility that Kiyotaka was going to die though because he is guilty of the sins of his followers and that he might not be the same man Kikyo remembered him to be. He also urged her to share her story with the other members. After ensuring that all were healed and well, Saikyo declared the group should head back to the Sanctum before more enemies or the Brass Blades found them. The group agreed and returned to bathe and rest up after the long mission. Saikyo, Kikyo, Lyra, and Miwa shared some time in the bar for some tea after cleaning themselves, though Miwa only stayed for a short while, exhausted from the journey. The three remaining woman discussed the day’s event, during which Kikyo took Saranbaatar’s advice. She informed Lyra of her past and connections to Kiyotaka, as well as her hesitation to his execution. After a bit of consideration, Saikyo warned Kikyo to sit the following missions out due to her personal investments. However, after some consideration, the three concocted a new plan. If they could help it, they decided that the main goal of their following missions should be to not execute Kiyotaka. Instead, they made plans to hold him hostage as a measure of leverage against his advisors. They made plans to create an off-shore safe house to hold him in that was off Shirogane soil and where only the three of them would know. Quick Summary: # The Vanguards arrived at the East Hammer and found the Emerald Trust member. # The Trust member informed them that Rae and Kiyotaka were making arrangements to be married to merge the families. # The group was attacked by fifteen members of the Kaisuri, but managed to survive and protect the Trust member. # Back at the manor, Kikyo, Saikyo, and Lyra made plans to kidnap Kiyotaka instead of killing him and to create a safehouse to hold him off Shirogane soil. Category:History Category:Events